Debí haberte besado
by NezalXuchitl
Summary: A punto de morir, Roy Mustang lamenta haber dejado ir la oportunidad de mostrar sus sentimientos a Edward. Advertencias: Spoilers cap. 99 del manga. Slash.


Notas de la historia:

Pequeño relato en el que plasmo mi idea de como acabara el manga de Fullmetal Alchemist, así como los sentimientos de Roy por Edward y lo que yo imagino que sintió cuando lo vio desaparecer entre las manos negras.

Spoilers del capitulo 99 del manga, que es el de este mes. Si no siguen el manga posiblemente no entiendan.

Escrito en primera persona desde la perspectiva de Roy. Pensamientos de Roy en _cursiva_, dialogos en normal.

Advertencias: muerte de personajes y slash.

Disclaimer: los personajes y situaciones pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa-sensei y a Shonen Gangan y a Squire Enix.

*

***

*

**Debí haberte besado...**

_"Cuando desapareciste yo estaba ahí, viéndolo todo como un imbécil. Como siempre; mirando desde la barrera, siempre protegido por gente mejor que yo. Gente que me cuida y me protege y ha dado su vida por mí y por mi sueño iluso de hacer de Amestris un país mejor._

_Un sueño en el que ya nisiquiera creo, porque soy muy débil. Cuando Maes murió, mi ambición política murió con el. Solo quería venganza._

_Tú me salvaste, me salvaste en más sentidos de los que imaginas. Tú me salvaste hace unas horas, allá abajo, en las profundidades de ese túnel del que no pude darme cuenta que era un circulo de trasmutación._

_No pude darme cuenta porque soy un alquimista inútil, mediocre... creía ser uno de los sacrificios pero ya veo que no. El padre de los homúnculos no me considera suficientemente valioso, o hábil._

_Pero tú sí. Tú sí. Debí saberlo, que había mucha mas gente que sabia cuan valioso eras tú. Debí saber que para mantenerte a mi lado, mi pequeño tesoro, no bastaba mi infantil petición de ser tu superior directo. Pensaba protegerte y al final me has protegido tú._

_Debí saberlo. Nunca vi ojos más llenos de vida que los tuyos ese día hace nueve años. Esos ojos dorados que todos decían eran los de un muerto. Imbéciles; nunca vi ojos mas llenos de vida que los tuyos. De determinación. De una voluntad más fuerte que la mía. De una voluntad que doblegó mi sed de venganza allá abajo en el túnel, hace solo unas horas. Cuando tu me salvaste de convertirme en un monstruo, en otro Scar lleno del vacío que deja la venganza consumada._

_Envy murió, y con el murió la peor parte de mi. Solo quedaba la buena, la luminosa, desee besarte, por un momento creí que estaba lo bastante limpio para ti, Fullmetal, pero... ¿cómo decía lady Macbeth? Oh, si: ni toda el agua de Neptuno bastara para lavar la sangre de estos labios._

_Debí hacerlo. Ahora la oportunidad se ha ido para siempre. Tú has muerto, Edward. Apostaste todo aquello que no tenias y ganaste, pero a que coste. Has salvado este miserable país que desayuna Cofilax barriguitas, el café que ayuda al transito intestinal lento... _

_¿Valía la pena salvar un país así?_

_Yo no lo creo. Pero por lo visto tu si, y Al, y vuestra sensei y vuestro padre. Asistir al relato de los hechos ocurridos allá en las entrañas de la tierra fue la prueba mas dura de mi vida. _

_Cuando la ultima batalla terminó y ese ojo apareció en el suelo por un momento creí que me llevaría contigo. Pero no. Ese muchacho salió; tu único amigo, el futuro emperador de Xing. Lo volviste a hacer humano, Edward: invertiste la conversión de homúnculo a humano. ¿Qué alturas insospechadas de la alquimia alcanzó tu mente antes de disolverse en la nada? ¿Qué truco de prestidigitador sacaste de tu ingenio para salvar este miserable país de ser convertido en otra piedra filosofal, en otro Xerxes? ¿Cómo diablos diste con la ecuación que permitía regresar a Homúnculo a su frasco?_

_Y aun imagino tu cara de satisfacción, de alivio, cuando, cumplido tu objetivo, tu materia y tu energía, tu cuerpo y tu mente regresaron a las vastedades de los espacios primigenios. Tu y Al e Izumi y el esclavo numero 23..._

_Pero de todos ellos tú eras el único que me importaba. Tú eras el único por el que todavía proclamaba querer hacer de Amestris un país mejor: porque quería darte a ti un país mejor. Por que tú lo merecías._

_Por eso, cuando el ojo se abrió antes de la batalla final y las manos negras te llevaron me quise morir. Supe que no te vería nunca mas._

_Te fuiste, como Maes, a un lugar a donde yo no pude seguirte. Cuando desapareciste ante mis ojos me di cuenta de que te amaba. Creía que mi corazón estaba muerto y marchito y que era incapaz de amar de nuevo y por eso no me di cuenta de cuanto te amaba, hasta que el dolor, el agónico dolor de perderte me lo dejo saber._

_Siempre llego demasiado tarde."_

-Coronel, Mustang, ¿aun estás ahí?

_La luz blanca y redonda de la lámpara ahorradora de energía del hospital me deslumbra un instante, pero luego puedo enfocar los labios que se han dirigido a mi. Esos labios inconfundibles._

-Ni sueñes con que deje ir tan fácilmente la oportunidad de convertirme en Führer, Olivier...

_Olivier sonríe; la sangre seca de su mejilla se cuartea. Con el brazo que no esta en cabrestillo me da un golpecito en las costillas. Una tisis de sangre brota de mi roto pecho._

-Has perdido, Mustang. Las elecciones las ganaré yo.

_Usa ese tono que siempre usó conmigo. Creo que ella ya sabe que ha mucho he renunciado a ser el líder de este país. Además, sabe tan bien como yo que me estoy muriendo. Su mirada se vuelve seria._

-¿Quieres que haga algo por ti?

_Su mano sostiene la mía. Que tierna es debajo de esa capa de hielo. Quien iba a decirme que ella iba a asistirme en la muerte._

-Desconecta ese bypass. - _cierro los ojos y te contemplo en mi memoria, Edward _- No soporto el ruido.

_Tengo los ojos cerrados pero se que Olivier ha sonreído. El ruido cesa. _

_Debí haberte besado..._

Requiéscat In Pace.

*

***

*

Notas finales:

Hechos: la batalla final de Hohenheim, Roy e Izumi contra Homunculo y sus secuaces se esta llevando a cabo. Ed ha desaparecido llevado por las manos negras.

Ficción: todo lo demás.


End file.
